Who's Jimmy Neutron?
by superlc529
Summary: When Jimmy gets bonked on his head and gets amnesia, funny results occur. Read to find out what. Yet another one shot.


"WHO'S JIMMY NEUTRON?"

Jimmy was in his lab checking all of his experiments. He walked over to his wall of inventions near the big screen and suddenly the lab started to shake. One of his experiments blew up. Jimmy got up from the floor where he had fallen and saw that Cindy and Libby were at the front door of his clubhouse and they were knocking on the door. He buzzed them in, they fell through the welcome mat and landed near Jimmy's feet.

"Thanks a lot Neutron," Cindy said getting up off of Libby and dusting herself off.

"Yeah, thanks," Libby said sarcastically.

"What are you girls doing here anyway? I didn't call you to come over. Sheen and Carl aren't even here," Jimmy asked suspiciously.

"We're here because we want to be," Cindy answered.

"And because there was nothing good on T.V.," Libby continued.

"Look you guys this isn't a good time, one of my experiments just blew up," Jimmy said walking closer to his wall of inventions and further away from Cindy and Libby.

"Really you mean you goofed on ANOTHER invention?," Cindy asked mockingly.

"Look it wasn't my fault it was unstable," Jimmy said defending himself. Then another experiment blew up and shook the lab more violently then it did before. Even Cindy and Libby fell on the floor. One of Jimmy's inventions that was heavy fell on Jimmy's head and even flattened his hairdo. It bounced off his head and his hair went back to normal. Jimmy had his eyes closed from being knocked out.

"Libby are you okay?," Cindy said helping Libby up from off the floor.

"Yeah, are you all right?," Libby answered getting up and then asked Cindy.

"I'm fine," Cindy replied. They looked over at Jimmy and saw he was on the ground. So they both ran over to him to see if he was all right.

"Jimmy, Jimmy are you all right?," Cindy said shaking Jimmy. Jimmy opened his eyes blinking a lot. The image of Cindy and Libby were blurry because he had just been knocked out. They were sitting in front of him to make sure he was okay, because they weren't to sure.

"Jimmy, who's Jimmy?," Jimmy asked confused. Cindy and Libby opened their eyes really wide. They couldn't believe what just came out of Jimmy's mouth. Cindy and Libby got up from the floor.

"Who are you girls talking to?," Jimmy asked confused because he didn't know who he was.

"We're talking to you Jimmy?," Libby said pointing at Jimmy.

"Wait... I'm Jimmy?," Jimmy asked confused.

"Yeah," Cindy answered.

"Alright, I'm Jimmy right?," Jimmy asked making sure he had things straight.

"Yeah," Cindy and Libby said in unison.

"Okay, then who are you two, and where are we?," Jimmy asked.

"I'm Cindy and this is Libby," Cindy said introducing herself and Libby to the puzzled Jimmy and then Libby continued, "We're in your lab. You're a genius!".

"A genius? Wow, I'm really smart," Jimmy asked in disbelief than thought about it pleased with himself.

"Jimmy you can get up now," Libby said to Jimmy who was still on the floor. Jimmy didn't do anything like he didn't even hear her talking to him.

"Oh right, I'm Jimmy," Jimmy said and got up forgetting that he was Jimmy. Cindy and Libby were facing Jimmy's wall of inventions and Jimmy, Jimmy was facing the other direction.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!," Jimmy yelled and pointed behind Cindy and Libby and then continued, "There's a monster behind you guys!!". Cindy and Libby turned around a little scared and saw that it was only Goddard behind them.

"That's not a monster Jimmy, that's your robotic dog that you built yourself. He does... I think you said eleven million and four things. His name is Goddard," Cindy explained after turning around. Goddard tilted his head a little confused from what was happening.

"Goddard, Jimmy's lost his memory," Libby explained to the robotic dog. Goddard nodded his head to show that he understood what Libby just said. He ran over to Jimmy and started to lick him to maybe make him remember. All that happened was Jimmy getting scared. Then he calmed down after he thought about the fact that it was his dog. Goddard stopped licking Jimmy and got down off Jimmy.

"You know you guys, this is kinda' scary for me. I don't know who I am, who my family is if I have one, and if I have any other friends. Plus I don't remember anything that I knew before. I don't think I'm a genius right now, and I would like to get out of this place quickly, it's... kinda' creepy," Jimmy said.

"Uh, that's all right Jimmy we'll show you around, but Goddard is gonna' have to show us how to get outta' here because you were the only one besides Goddard that knew how before," Cindy said.

"Hey Cindy this is great we can take advantage of the fact that Jimmy isn't a genius right now," Libby said excitedly.

"No, Libby, even though that would be fun, it wouldn't be right. I mean the guy has amnesia. That would be TOO mean to do, even for me," Cindy answered.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Libby said looking down thinking how awful she was going to be if she would do that to a boy that has amnesia.

"Hey blonde girl!," Jimmy said trying to get Cindy's attention.

"My name is Cindy," Cindy said a little agitated that Jimmy had forgotten her name.

"Sorry, uh... Cindy, can we get outta' here now?," Jimmy asked correcting himself. Cindy nodded her head yes. Goddard showed everybody out and Goddard even went back in the lab so he wouldn't scare Jimmy again.

"Well we're outside, does anything look familiar?," Libby asked trying to help Jimmy out.

"No, I still don't even know who I am or what I even look like," Jimmy said sadly.

"Well we can arrange you to see yourself," Cindy said. She walked Jimmy with Libby over to her house and showed Jimmy in her mirror what he looked like.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Who's that kid in the mirror with an outrageously large head and big weird hairdo? I feel sorry for that kid," Jimmy yelled afraid at his reflection and not even realizing it was his own.

"That's your reflection Jimmy," Libby answered.

"Are you kidding me, I hope you're kidding me," Jimmy said to Libby hoping it wasn't the truth. Libby and Cindy nodded their heads showing him that that was his reflection. He put his hands on his face to see if they weren't lying and they weren't, it really was his face. Jimmy, Libby and Cindy walked out of Cindy's room and outside. Carl and Sheen were on the other side of the block and saw Jimmy come out of Cindy's house.

"Let's go to the Candy Bar," Libby suggested and then continued, "Maybe something there will look familiar."

"Yeah Jimmy, everything will be all right, as long as nobody scares you," Cindy said with her arm around Jimmy's shoulder.

Carl and Sheen saw everybody walking the opposite way so Sheen yelled really loud behind Libby, Cindy, Jimmy and Carl, "Hey Jimmy, what are you doing hanging out with Cindy and Libby, we've been looking everywhere for you!!!!!!!". Of course Jimmy didn't answer because for a moment he forgot that he was Jimmy. Not to mention the fact he had no idea who Sheen and Carl were, so he definitely didn't know that they were his best friends. Carl and Sheen crossed the street and caught up with Cindy, Libby, and Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy why'd you ignore Sheen just now?," Carl asked after stopping Jimmy. Jimmy looked at Carl weirdly and looked at Sheen even weirder.

"Now why are you ignoring Carl?," Sheen asked annoyed that Jimmy wasn't even answering them. Cindy and Libby wanted to see what they were going to say next before they explained everything.

"Do I know you two?," Jimmy asked puzzled.

"Oh, and now you don't know us? What's happening to him?!?," Sheen asked sarcastically and then in a rhetorical question to nobody and was about to shake Jimmy to see if he would come to his senses.

"Cool out Sheen. Jimmy has amnesia," Libby said stopping Sheen from hurting Jimmy.

"OH NOOOOOO!!!!!!! What's amnesia?," Sheen and Carl yelled together then Carl asked.

Cindy rolled her eyes and explained like she was reading from the dictionary, "Amnesia is partial or total loss of memory caused by brain injury, shock, or something like that. He doesn't even really know who HE is, so how would he know you two?". Sheen and Carl shrugged their shoulders and asked again this time in unison in Libby's direction, "What's amnesia?".

"He doesn't know who anybody is including himself," Libby explained more simply.

"Oh, then why didn't Cindy just say so?," Carl asked confused.

"'Cause it was too obvious," Cindy said sarcastically.

"Listen if you want to help then come with us, we're gonna' try to help Jimmy remember stuff," Libby said starting to walk away. Cindy and Jimmy followed her to the Candy Bar.

"You know... this could be fun," Sheen said after everybody was a little far away.

"Yeah it could be... WAIT FOR US!!!!!!!!!!," Carl answered and then Sheen and Carl yelled in unison. Jimmy, Cindy, and Libby stopped so Carl and Sheen could catch up. Luckily it was a long weekend so Jimmy didn't have to go to school and meet more people he knew but doesn't know now. Everybody got to the Candy Bar very quickly. They went through the double doors and went to a booth, and tried to say and do different things that they usually did that might jog Jimmy's memory.

"Before you guys try to jog my memory, first I wanna' say that you're being awfully nice to me, and I appreciate it. When or if I get my memory back remind me to give you guys a hug from a friendship," Jimmy said to make the situation a little bit more comfortable for everyone.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Cindy said and then continued, "Now we're gonna' say some things that we usually say to you. Remember though, this isn't to be mean it's just to help you get your memory back quicker."

"All right," Jimmy said.

"I usually say things to you like, "Hey, Neutron" Just so you know that's your last name, and as a nickname Libby and I also say things like, "Nerdtron", and we also talk about in a mocking way your hairstyle and your big brain, and also your big head," Cindy said to try to get Jimmy to remember.

"In other words you make fun of me, huh?," Jimmy said comprehending everything.

"I guess you could put it that way," Cindy said a little ashamed of what she usually does to Jimmy.

"But we're still friends even though you make fun of me?," Jimmy asked confused about the whole situation.

"Yeah, we're all friends and the teasing is just in a friendly way, even though it sometimes is a little bit hurtful," Cindy explained to a puzzled Jimmy.

"Do you make fun of me too?," Jimmy asked looking at Libby, Carl, and Sheen.

"No only Libby and Cindy," Sheen said out of the blue not even giving Libby time to answer. Libby gave Sheen a stern look and Sheen looked at her with a face that said "What?".

"Yeah, Neutron we only do it in a playful friendly manner," Cindy answered. Jimmy closed his eyes and shook his head while opening his eyes, then said loudly, "Oh yeah Vortex well I beg to differ!". Then he closed his eyes again and shook his head and opened his eyes once more.

"Jimmy you said my last name... do you have your memory back?!?!?," Cindy said loudly then Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl said in unison.

"What are you talking about I didn't say your last name I don't even know your last name," Jimmy said confused at what everybody just said. "But we just heard you say it," Carl said confused.

"Carl let it go, all that happened was a relapse," Libby explained.

"A relapse? What's that?," Sheen questioned and Carl looked over to her too, because he also didn't know what it meant. Cindy on the other hand knew what it meant but just sat there and wanted to see how Libby was going to explain it.

"A relapse is when a person has amnesia. Then for about a moment or two remembers everything and then forgets everything again. They still have amnesia they just remember for a minute. He doesn't remember anything anymore. That's why he didn't remember saying Cindy's last name," Libby explained.

"Oh," Sheen and Carl said in unison.

"So do I have more friends then just you four and the dog?," Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, you just don't hang out with them as much as you do with us," Libby answered. Cindy looked at Jimmy's watch and saw that it was getting late.

Jimmy looked at Cindy like "Why'd you just grab my arm?".

"I think maybe we should all go home now. It's getting kinda' late," Cindy said after looking at Jimmy's watch.

"Wait, who's gonna' take Jimmy home?," Carl asked concerned for his friend who has amnesia.

"I'll take him home and spend the night at his house to make sure nothing else bad happens to him," Cindy said.

"All right, that's a good idea. See you guys later," Libby said getting out of the booth and heading home.

"Yeah, I better get going my favorite show is gonna' be on pretty soon. See you later," Carl said also getting out of the booth and heading home.

"I'd better get home too, Ultra Lord is gonna' be on in a few minutes. Check ya' later," Sheen said waving goodbye and headed home.

"We'd better start to head back to your house, Jimmy," Cindy said getting out of the booth.

"All right, uh, thanks for being so nice to me, because I see how you usually act in front of me," Jimmy said thanking Cindy for her generosity.

"Jimmy do you have a cell phone on you?," Cindy asked.

"Uh, how would I know, let me check anyway," Jimmy replied. He patted himself and found that he had a cell phone in his pocket.

"Here you go, Cindy," Jimmy said handing the phone to Cindy and then continued by asking, "What do you need it for anyway?".

"I need it to call my parents and tell them that I'm spending the night at my friend's house," Cindy answered while dialing the phone. Cindy called her parents and told them that she was staying at a friend's house, but she didn't say whose. It didn't matter anyway, so they agreed that she could spend the night at a friend's house.

"Come on we'd better get to your house," Cindy said handing the cell phone back to him then started to run to get to Jimmy's house. Jimmy followed Cindy because he had no idea where his house was, even though he was there earlier that same day. Cindy and Jimmy walked in Jimmy's house. The front door was unlocked, so they just walked inside. Jimmy followed Cindy inside.

"Well, this is a nice house," Jimmy said to himself but Cindy heard him say it because he had said it loud enough for her to hear him.

"Yeah, it is, except for maybe your dad's duck collection," Cindy said looking around and then pointed to the ducks on the shelves.

"Yeah, that's probably the only thing in this house that needs fixing," Jimmy said as a joke. Goddard had come out of the lab and was now in the house.

Hugh and Judy (Jimmy's parents) were upstairs. They came downstairs and saw Cindy before they saw Jimmy. Jimmy was on the couch in the living room.

"Cindy what are you doing here?," Judy asked because she wasn't used to seeing her in her house, and especially the time it was at night.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Neutron, I'm spending the night," Cindy said but before she got a chance to explain why Hugh interrupted her.

"Why are you spending the night? Shouldn't you be spending it with someone else like Libby?," Hugh asked confused.

"To be honest Mr. N, I'm spending the night because, earlier today Jimmy got knocked on the head and now he has amnesia. I've been with him all day, and so has Libby, Sheen, and Carl. I'm spending the night to see if I can jog his memory so he'll get his memory back," Cindy explained. When she was done explaining Jimmy walked back in the room with Goddard. Apparently he grew to like Goddard and wasn't scared of him anymore. When he walked in the room he noticed two adults and didn't know who they were.

"Hey Cindy, who are they... my parents?," Jimmy asked and assumed.

"Yeah, they're your parents. I explained to them about the whole amnesia thing," Cindy answered.

"Oh, okay, well I'm going upstairs to get in my pajamas after I find them. I'll yell when it's okay for you to come up Cindy," Jimmy said as he headed up the staircase with Goddard at his side.

"Oh this is terrible. I hope he gets his memory back soon," Judy said worried about her son.

"Yeah, me too. Cindy when you go up there, help Jimmy as much as you can," Hugh said agreeing with his wife then told Cindy to try to get Jimmy to remember some more.

"CINDY YOU CAN COME UP NOW!!!!!!!," Jimmy yelled from upstairs.

"I'll see you two tomorrow morning," Cindy said as she headed upstairs to Jimmy's room.

"I found a sleeping bag in my room for you so you don't have to sleep on the floor," Jimmy said giving Cindy his sleeping bag.

"Thanks Jimmy, I appreciate it. I'll just stay in my clothes, because I really didn't pack anything with me," Cindy said thanking Jimmy laid the sleeping bag on the floor, smoothed it out, and laid down.

"Hey, Cindy... thanks for being so understanding with me. It must not be easy to be with me, when I really don't know who I am or who you are," Jimmy said.

"No problem, Neutron. Good Night," Cindy said getting in the sleeping bag and closing her eyes.

"Good Night, Cindy and thanks for being a great friend. Promise to hug me if I get my memory back like I said at the uh... Candy Bar?," Jimmy said and asked getting under his covers.

"I promise Jimmy," Cindy said with her eyes still closed. Both Jimmy and Cindy fell asleep about the same time. Jimmy woke up first and something happened to him over night, he got his memory back and had no recollection of any time between when he was in his lab when the experiment exploded to the time he woke up in his bed. The time was about 8:30 in the morning.

"Huh, what, how'd I get up in my room?," Jimmy asked himself and went to get out of his bed on the opposite side where Cindy was still sleeping. He walked around to the side where Cindy was and he yelled from seeing Cindy in his room.

"YAHHHH!!!!!," Cindy screamed waking up from being woken up from Jimmy's yell.

"Cindy, what the heck are you doing in my room?," Jimmy asked calming down while holding his chest.

"You don't remember?," Cindy asked.

"No, the last thing I remember I was in my lab and one of my experiments blew up and you in Libby were down there with me," Jimmy replied.

"Really?," Cindy asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy answered. Cindy got out of the sleeping bag and hugged Jimmy. Jimmy had no idea what was going on. All she was doing was keeping her promise of getting a hug from Jimmy when he got his memory back.

"Cindy? What are you doing?," Jimmy asked after he hugged her back.

"I'm just keeping a promise made by me from you," Cindy said stepping back from where she was standing and stopped hugging Jimmy and he stopped hugging her.

"What are you talking about Cindy?," Jimmy asked still confused.

"Yesterday, after your experiment blew up you got knocked on the head and got amnesia. I stayed with you to make sure you were going to be all right," Cindy explained.

"I had amnesia?," Jimmy asked to make sure he was hearing Cindy clearly.

"Yeah, you did," Cindy replied.

"Wow, well thanks for making sure I was all right," Jimmy said thanking Cindy.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad you're back to normal Neutron. It was annoying when you weren't a genius. I'm just glad you're back to normal now," Cindy said in reply.

"Uh, Cindy, I need to get dressed, so maybe you should go downstairs and tell my parents I got my memory back or something," Jimmy said and then suggested.

"Oh yeah, I guess I should do that and give you privacy," Cindy said walking out of Jimmy's room. Cindy had to look around the house in order to find Jimmy's parents. She found them in the kitchen.

"Hi Cindy, how's Jimmy this morning?," Judy asked.

"Jimmy's fine. In fact he got his memory back," Cindy answered.

"Oh, that's wonderful news!! Isn't it Hugh?," Judy exclaimed from happiness and asked her husband.

"It sure is," Hugh agreed. Jimmy came down the stairs and Goddard was trailing behind him.

"Hey Cindy, thanks again for watching out for me while I had amnesia," Jimmy said thanking Cindy once again.

"Don't mention it, but I think we ought to go find Carl, Sheen, and Libby and tell them you got your memory back," Cindy suggested that would give them something to do since they were apparently bored. They found Libby, Carl, and Sheen. It didn't take long because they were all standing right outside of Jimmy's house.

"Hey... Jimmy... how... are... you?," Carl said slowly. Sheen and Libby waved to Jimmy slowly while smiling. Cindy walked from behind him.

"Guys, it's all right. I got my memory back this morning when I woke up," Jimmy said stopping anyone from saying anything more.

"That's great!!!!," Sheen, Carl, and Libby said in unison.

"So Cindy watched out for you, huh?," Libby asked.

"Yeah, she did. It was real nice of her to do it too," Jimmy answered. Everyone was closer together than when Cindy and Jimmy were standing at Jimmy's front door.

"Well Jimmy, I'm glad you got your memory back," Sheen said patting him on the back.

"Me too," Carl said getting closer to his friends.

"Thanks all of you guys for being so supportive while I had amnesia. That is if you were with me while I had it," Jimmy said thanking everyone then thought about what he said just in case they weren't with him while he had it.

"You're welcome," everyone said in unison.

"Let's go to the Candy Bar and get some ice cream for a celebration," Libby suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Carl said licking his lips anticipating the delicious ice cream.

"You guys can get a head start. I wanna' just stand here a minute," Jimmy said motioning for everyone to start with out him.

"All right Jimmy if that's what you want," Sheen said and started to walk away. Carl and Libby started to follow him.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stand here with Jimmy for a minute to make sure he's okay," Cindy said motioning everyone to go ahead. Everyone but Cindy and Jimmy started to head towards the Candy Bar and Jimmy and Cindy stayed where they were for just a moment or two.

"Hey Cindy, I hope I wasn't too much of a bother when I had amnesia, was I?," Jimmy asked.

"No, Neutron you weren't, you were just yourself," Cindy answered.

"Thanks for...," Jimmy said again but didn't finish his sentence because Cindy interrupted.

"I know, I know, you were about to say, thanks for making sure you were all right, and you're welcome for that you don't have to keep saying thanks," Cindy said interrupting Jimmy's thank you.

"No, Cindy, I was gonna' say... thanks for being my friend," Jimmy said thanking Cindy.

"You're welcome for that too," Cindy replied. They smiled at each other.

"Well we'd better get down to the Candy Bar before the rest of our friends eat all of the ice cream!," Jimmy said starting to walk towards the direction of the Candy Bar.

"Yeah, we'd better get going if we want any ice cream," Cindy said catching up to Jimmy. Jimmy grabbed Cindy's hand and held it, they smiled again at each other and started to run to the Candy Bar to join the rest of their friends.

THE END


End file.
